Changing Lives
by ChadFreak93
Summary: The Camden lives have all changed. But one thing will always stay the same.... that is their love for eachother. This story takes place nine years from season eight.
1. A Trip To The Hospital

Chapter One

**A tRiP To ThE hOsPiTaL**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from 7th heaven.

Lucy and Kevin: Married for 9 years and have 4 kids.

Thomas (Tom) Noah: The oldest out of his sisters, who at 8 years old loves sports.

Katherine Alexandra: The middle child who loves having the attention of her parents, she is 6 years old.

Joshua (Josh) Michael: He is 4 years old and loves to play outside every second of the day even though he is very young.

Faith Emma: She loves to join her brother and sister, as they play around, she is 3 years old.

* * *

_**Glenoak, California**_

_**January, 31**_

"_Tom can you get your sister, Katherine, in here now!?" Lucy yelled into the living room._

"_Mom one second!"_

"_No now Thomas!"_

"_Okay," Thomas walked angrily out of the living room and into Katherine's bedroom.

* * *

_

_Inside she was watching a movie on the T.V. she looked like she was very involved in it but Tom didn't care. _

"_In the kitchen mom wants you she told me to tell you to come." Tom said and then left the room._

"_Okay I'm coming." Katherine left her room and skipped down the stairs. "Hey mommy, what did you want?"_

"_Could you please clear the table off from dinner? Mommy is very busy right now."_

"_Okay I guess so." Katherine moaned as she picked a yellow plate off from the table._

'_If only Kevin were here to help. I wish he were here more often. It is too hard.' Lucy thought as she washed the plate Katherine handed her._

_Josh was in the living room watching Thomas play a videogame._

"_YES!!" Tom yelled as he continued to play the game.

* * *

_

_In the kitchen Katherine finished up the dishes as Faith walked in. "Come on we'll finish that movie we were watching in our room." Katherine said to Faith. _

"_Ok." Faith said. She always listened to her sister and never disagreed because she wanted to be just like Katherine._

"_Mommy, I wanna go outside!!" Tommy yelled from the living room into the kitchen._

"_Go right ahead feel free to bring your brothers and sisters out with you."_

"_Okay we can play pirates on the swing set!!"_

_Lucy laughed and told Katherine, Josh, and Emma to go outside with their brother._

_Outside Tommy was in the position of captain. He was on the monkey bars._

"_Everyone ready to set sail!?" Tom yelled down to his siblings._

"_YES CAPTAIN THOMAS!!!" Everyone yelled up to their captain._

"_I'm going to jump off the monkey bars, everyone move out of the way!" Tom yelled down to his shipmates. Tom jumped off the monkey bars and when he landed he landed sharply on his arm._

"_MOMMY!" Tommy screeched_

_In the kitchen Lucy heard one of her children screaming for her. "Who hurt who this time?" She ran out side to find Tom lying on the floor. _

"_Tom what happened?" She asked her oldest son very worried._

"_Well, I jumped off the swing set and I really hurt my arm. Ow it hurts so much mommy!" Tommy explained._

"_It looks pretty bad so lets get into the car, we'll drop Katherine, Josh, and Faith off at Grandma's house." Lucy gave out the orders._

"_Okay. But what about me?" Tommy asked._

"_We're taking you to the hospital."_

"_Okay," Tommy said a little excited a little sad.

* * *

_

_At the hospital the nurse took them in right away. While they waited for the x-ray results, Lucy called Kevin on her cell phone._

"_Hello this is officer Kinkirk speaking," He said in to the phone._

"_Hey, Hun it is me. I have to tell you something Tommy jumped off the Monkey bars and we think he broke his arm. I'm at the hospital so can you pick the kids up?"_

"_Anything for you honey," Kevin responded._

_Lucy went back to Tom's room and saw that they had the results. The nurse looked them through for a few minutes._

_Then she said, "It looks like Tommy has himself a broken arm."_

"_COOL!" Tommy said excitedly._

"_Yeah, cool," Lucy, said sarcastically._

_The nurse laughed and then said that everyone could go home._

_Tommy went home with his arm in a blue cast like he had requested._

"_I'm gonna get people to sign this!" He exclaimed._

"_Okay! Can I sign too?" Lucy asked._

"_Yeah you can."

* * *

_

_At home Lucy and Tommy found everyone watching a movie in the living room. They were eating ice cream also. Tommy immediately ran over and sat down. Lucy got him a bowl of ice cream._


	2. A Happy Ending

Chapter Two

**A hApPy EnDiNg**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the 7th heaven characters.

Ruthie Camden: Is 24 and is dating a guy named Jack Norrison.

* * *

February, 1 

_**Clearveiw, California (Near Glenoak)**_

Ruthie's Point Of View

I was racing around the house getting ready for my date with Jack. It was our 4-year anniversary and I was really excited. He told me it was going to take me somewhere special. So I definitely had to look nice. I decided to put on my strapless red dress that reached my knees. Then I put my hair in curls and did my make up. I was thinking about the past four years, and how wonderful they were. And suddenly I heard the doorbell ring.

"_It has to be Jack! Oh god I'm so excited!" I said running for the door._

_When I opened the door I saw Jack standing there with a bouquet of flower in his arms. He then said, "Hey Ruthie, you look so beautiful. Here these flowers are for you."_

_Jack had his brown hair spiked up in the front, black pants and a black sport jacket, white shirt, and dark blue tie. "You look quite handsome yourself Jack!"_

"_Well we better be going I have reservations for a place in town. You know the place where we met. That is where I am taking you."_

"_That place is beautiful. Jack, I love you so much."_

"_I love you too Ruthie."

* * *

_

_At the restaurant Jack reserved a special room for us. It had a dark brown wood floor, and two tables with red tables clothes on them. I noticed that the floor was obviously for dancing on. At the front of the room there was a d.j. playing soft music. No body else was in the room though._

_Right away a waitress came over and asked what we wanted to drink. While we waited for the drinks, we decided on the food we wanted to eat. I ordered a fish fillet. _

"_This food is great." Suddenly my phone rang and I saw a sign that said no cell phones so I had to go outside.

* * *

_

_Outside I answered the phone it was my brother Simon._

"_Hello?" I asked._

"_Hey it is Simon. Are you going to dinner at mom's house tomorrow?"_

"_Yup. I'll see you there. But I gotta go because I'm on a date!"_

"_Okay. Bye."_

"_Bye."

* * *

_

_Back at the restaurant I saw all my family. I thought it was weird so I walked closer until I saw Jack on one knee. I started to cry instantly. Oh My God! This is amazing._

"_Ruthie Camden, I love you more then anything in this world. And I don't want that feeling to stop. So will you marry me and make me the happiest man on this earth?"_

"_YES!!" I yelled and hugged Jack right away, "I love you!"_

"_I love you too." He responded._

_That night was filled with chitchat and congratulations. That was the happy ending of my day………………_

_**A/N:** Sorry this chapter was really short I didn't know what else to put in it. Please Reveiw!_


	3. Their Own Date

Chapter Three

**ThEiR oWn DaTe**

Annie and Eric: Are still happily married and still have happy

Sam Camden: He is 14 and has a girl friend. Her name is Laura.

David Camden: He is 14 also and also has a girl friend named Noelle.

* * *

_**February, 2**_

_**Glenoak, California**_

"_Mom, I'm going to take Noelle out on a date tonight. I am going to be leaving at 6:00 to pick her up for dinner and for a walk around the Promenade. Is that okay?" David asked his mother._

"_Yes you know that your curfew is 10:00 though. No later." Annie responded._

"_Okay," David said turning away a little disappointed. _

_After David left, Sam came right down after. He asked, "Mom, me and David are going to take our girl friends out on a double date. Same thing David said. K?" Sam asked._

"_Okay same curfew. You know it."_

"_Yea."_

_At 5:55 Sam and David left to pick up their girlfriends. They were both going to be at Laura's house waiting for all of them.

* * *

_

_At the girl's houses the doorbell rang._

"_It has to be them. I can't wait. It is our 5-month anniversary. I hope he remembers." Noelle explained heading towards the door with a smile. When she opened the door, she saw David standing there with a smile and a small box in his hand._

"_Hey Noelle, and Laura. Noelle I have something for you. Here." He handed the green box to Noelle and she opened it right away. Inside there was a necklace with a heart on it. Diamonds where circling the edges of the heart._

"_Oh my God, David this is so beautiful! Thank you so much!" Noelle said while putting the necklace on._

_The couples walked out to the car that Eric was waiting in. They drove to the promenade and then Eric left.

* * *

_

_At home Annie and Eric decided that since nobody was home, they would have themselves a nice dinner all by themselves. Eric started to light some candles on the table and dimmed the lights. Annie started to make dinner._

"_Okay, dinner is served!" Annie yelled to Eric. She brought all the plates, cups, napkins, utensils, and food into the dinning room while Eric set it all up._

"_Everyone is out on a date. This is our own little date." Eric said to Annie who sat directly in front of him in the table. _

"_We haven't done this is so long."_

"_Yes but doesn't it feel good to go on one of our little dates again?"_

"_Definitely."_

_All through dinner, Eric and Annie talked about there past dates, and just their past.

* * *

_

_At the promenade the two couples were walking to a place to eat. _

"_Let's see a movie!!" Noelle suggested._

"_Yea!" Laura agreed._

"_Umm… well, we didn't really plan on that. But I guess it is okay. Right David?" Sam asked his brother._

"_Yea, I guess. Well, yea okay."_

"_Well, what were we going to do?" Laura asked._

"_Yea." Noelle asked suspiciously. _

"_We were going to take you out for a nice dinner, at a fancy restaurant and then we were going to walk around the garden of that fancy restaurant. But we would have to leave the Promenade." Sam explained._

"_Let's do that!" Noelle said in a happy tone._

"_Yes, definitely!" Laura agreed. _

_On there way to the restaurant, they talked about everything that had happened in there relationships.

* * *

_

_During dinner they ordered food. Luckily that was not too expensive and then they walked around in the garden._

"_Oh, no!" Sam exclaimed, "I am so sorry but we have to go now. It is almost 10:00."_

"_No problem I had a great time." Laura and Noelle said. _

_Unforortunately they had to walk home and they were almost late.

* * *

"__Sorry mom. Are we… Late?" Sam aked._

"_Nope just on time. How was your night?"_

"_Good but I am so tired. Let's go to bed Sam."_

"_Okay," Sam said heading for the door. _

_Upstairs the 'Guys' talked._

_Down stairs the 'parents' talked. _

_A/N Sorry this is so short. I hope you liked it. Reveiw!_


	4. Annie's Dinner

Chapter Four

**ANnIe'S DiNnEr**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the 7th Heaven characters.

* * *

February, 5 Glenoak, California 

"Eric, can you PLEASE, go pick up the cake from the bakery?" Annie yelled to Eric who was sitting in his office trying to do his sermon.

"_Okay, honey. I'm going to leave now!" Eric yelled back._

_People where coming in a half and hour with all their kids. 'Okay we gotta get ready!' Annie though. 'The food is almost ready and the dessert is being picked up. We do this every week it really isn't a big thing. But I want everything to look nice.'_

_A half an hour later the doorbell rang. "The first guest!" Sam exclaimed, "I got the door!"_

_When Sam opened the door he saw Kevin, Lucy, Katherine, Thomas, Faith, and Josh._

"_Hey guys. Oh, what happened to your arm Tom?" Sam asked._

"_I fell off the monkey bars, Uncle Sammy." Tom explained._

"_Ow, it must hurt A LOT." Sam said._

"_No, it is just cool," Tom, said.

* * *

_

_Everybody laughed and then went inside._

"_Mom, do you need any help?" Lucy asked Annie walking into the kitchen._

"_Sure," Annie said, "Eric is in the living room, Kevin._

"_Okay, mom," Kevin said heading towards the living room.

* * *

__In the living room Eric were watching a football game._

"_TOUCHDOWN!" Eric yelled._

"Yes!" Kevin yelled.

"_Hey Kev!" Eric yelled to Kevin._

"_Hey dad."_

_Over the next few minutes, brothers and sisters arrived. There was lots of chatter and laughter.

* * *

_

_  
"DINNER TIME!" Annie yelled to the men and the kids in the living room. The kids, where the first to get to the table._

"_I wanna sit next to Charlie!" Thomas yelled._

"_Okay," Annie said pulling out a chair for Tommy._

_During dinner chatter filled the room. Suddenly Kate, Lucy, Simon, and Kevin got up._

"_You first," Simon said._

"_Okay," Kevin responded._

"_Well, me and Kevin…… we are…… having another baby!" Lucy exclaimed._

"_CONGRATULATIONS!" Every one exclaimed._

"_Now me and Simon have to tell you something." Kate interrupted._

"_What is it?" Annie asked._

"_Well, we are having another baby. I am 1 month pregnant." Kate explained._

"_That is so great!" Eric said._

_Once again the room was filled with more congratulations. _

"_How far are you?" Kate asked Lucy who was sitting across the table from her._

"_1 1/2 months. Yea in about 2 weeks we will be finding out the sex of the baby. I'm so excited!"_

"_Cool, me and Simon are going to do that to."_

_All through dinner Kate and Lucy talked about their babies while everybody else talked about what went on all through the week._

"_Well, we better get going," Matt, said to his wife, children and family._

_Everybody said bye and then almost everyone left._

_When everyone left Annie and Eric cleaned up and Sam and David ran up to their room.

* * *

_

"_Where did Sam and David go?" Annie asked Eric._

"_Upstairs probably planning on a way to scare everyone next week." Eric guessed.

* * *

_

_Upstairs, David was writing notes down in his notebook._

"_Why don't we scare them by acting like we were kidnapped and hide." Sam suggested._

"_Nope, mom will get so mad she might attack us."_

_Sam and David giggled at David's remark. Then they finally thought up something._

"_We'll hide under the table at Lucy's house and grab their legs they'll get so scared!" Sam yelled._

"_Shh, they might hear you! Good idea let's use it!" David exclaimed.

* * *

_

_Down stairs Annie heard the boys yelling._

"_Well, they are planning something because that would be the only reason why David would yell that they might hear us." Annie said._

"_Yup, they are."_

"_Well, it is getting late so I'm heading up to bed." Annie said._

"_Me too. But first I will finish the dishes for you."_

"_Thank you honey. I'll meet you upstairs."_

_Annie and Eric kissed and then Annie headed upstairs while Eric finished the dishes. _


	5. A Wonderful Surprise

Chapter Five

**A wOnDeRfuL SuRpRiSe**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the 7th Heaven characters.

Kate and Simon Camden: They have 3 kids and have been married for 5 years.

Ryan Michael: He is 4 years old and loves playing with his cousins.

Alexa Lillian: She is 2 ½ and she loves to draw.

Sean Thomas: He is 1 and loves to talk (more like babble).

Clearview, Glenoak February, 5 

"Simon can you please watch the kids today. I have to go Valentines Day shopping." Kate yelled into Simon.

"Sure honey, anything for you." Simon answered with a smile.

"Thanks. All right I'm leaving now kids, so be good. And don't give daddy a hard time. Ok?"

"Yes, mommy!" All the kids screeched as they ran outside. Of course Sean was left inside because he can't walk.

"Ok, Simon I will be back around 3:00 don't spoil the kids to much," Kate informed Simon with a large grin.

"I won't," Simon answered back grinning 2 times as large.

The couple kissed and then Kate set out for the Clearview Mall.

"Okay, I need to buy stuff for Sean, Simon, Ryan, and Alexa. Let's start here," Kate said to herself as she walked into a shop named "Toys an' Things'".

She walked around the shop and picked up a large stuffed, brown, big-eyed dog, for Sean because he seamed to love dogs at this point. She picked up a Barbie set for Alexa who loved to play with Barbies. And she picked up a set of action figures for Ryan. He always went outside and played with the action figures, or he would play with them inside.

"I'll get cards and then I'll get Simon's gift." Kate said aloud. Then she walked into a store called "Cards For All Occasions", she picked up one for Ryan first. It had a bunch of sport balls on the front and it said, "Happy Valentine's to my Son, on the front.

Then she went on to Sean. Immediately she found one that had a dog on it. She picked it up and put it in her crate. Now she needed Alexa. She found one that had make-up and girly stuff on the front. She picked it up and put that in the crate. When she turned around she saw a card with a beach seen on the front and had a short poem on the inside. That was perfect for Simon.

"Now onto Simon's gift. He did say that he wanted that leather jacket."

Kate walked into a department store and looked around for a black leather jacket. Finally she found one and carried it to the cash register. She was done shopping!

At home Simon suggested that he would take the kids to the indoor pool. It is really close and the kids love it there. He wrote a note to his wife to meet them there.

At the pool he got everyone dressed into his or her bathing suits and then got their towels. Then they took off for the pool.

Inside there weren't a lot of people there. That was always good. He took Sean into the shallow end and told his other kids how deep they could go.

"Okay, Sean see the water is warm." Simon said to his youngest child. The pool was heated so everyone was warm in the pool. Finally Sean got used to the water and let his dad take him around in it without a fight.

Ryan and Alexa were having a race when they saw Kate.

"MOMMY!" Alexa yelled swimming for her mother.

"Hey, honey. How was your day?" Kate asked Alexa.

"Great daddy let us play outside and then go to the pool!"

"Yea!" Ryan said coming up behind Alexa.

"Well, I'm going to swim a little, you guys want to come?" Kate asked her children.

"YEA!" they all yelled together.

Everyone swam a little but then Simon left with Sean.

"Honey, I got to go but I'll take Sean and meet you at home okay?"

"Okay, Simon," Kate said a little suspicious of her husband.

At home Simon put Sean down for his nap and he started to make a surprise dinner for his wife. He made spaghetti and meatballs. "Perfect dinner for Faith," he said out loud.

Suddenly Simon heard Sean waking up. He went into Sean's room and picked him up.

"Hey, buddy." Sean's room was on the first floor just like Simon and Kate's room. Simon took Sean into the living room and put on a movie for him. He sat there next to Sean while watching the movie.

When he heard the Pasta boiling he had to take care of it, so he left Sean for a while.

When he heard the door open, dinner was ready.

"Wow, Simon you did this for me?" Kate asked walking into the room.

"Yup and Sean is watching a movie. But it is dinner time."

The family had dinner together and then they all watched a movie. After that Simon offered to tuck the kids into bed.

In Alexa's room she complained about thinking that she was sick. She didn't want to go to school tomorrow. Simon encouraged her by saying how much fun she will have with her friends.

In Ryan's room he didn't want to sleep because he thought the parents were having fun without him. Simon got him to sleep by saying that old people like parents don't have any fun and that they were just chatting and then going to bed.

In Sean's room Kate took care of it. She sat in his light blue room, bordered with trains, fire engines, and police cars. She sat in the rocking chair signing "Sleep On, My Child"

Close your little loving eyes,  
Hush, my darling, do not cry;  
And when golden sun greets the morn,  
Back you'll be  
In Mama's arms;  
Back you'll be  
In Mama's arms;  
So lullaby,  
Sleep on, my child;  
May angel gleams  
Pervade your dreams.

When she was done she came out of the room to see Simon watching her.

"You have a beautiful voice." He said.

"Thank you." Kate said.

Then the two kissed and sat in the kitchen to talk and then to bed.

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! hope you liked the chapter!


End file.
